


Love Like Hell

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor and Charlie, Alastor’s a simp, Charlie makes some very poor life decisions, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, High School AU, Human AU, Love, Love Story, Magne - Freeform, Murder, Psycho, Short Story, charlastor - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, hazbin hotel au, helsa, killer, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Husk, Alastor's friend, gets roped into Alastor's love life after Alastor forces him to sneak onto the Magne Manor to proclaim his love to the gorgeous Charlotte Magne. But how will Charlie react when the most notorious bully (and psychopath) in her high school announces his love via Romeo and Juliet style? Or is there something she's hiding from even her best friends?(High School/Human AU)
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. The Con

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I’ve had so much fun writing this short story! I really hope you guys all like it!

Husk didn't plan this. 

If it were up to him he'd be sound asleep in his bed. 

But Alastor had a way with words... that's to say, he had a way with threats and blackmailing. 

And that's why Husk was struggling to get his friend over the fifteenth fence they had hopped this night. 

"Al, your crazy. We should just go back, this is a rich neighborhood and if we get caught-"

"Nonsense!" Alastor exclaimed a little too loud for someone supposed to be sneaking about. "We haven't stolen anything and we can't go to jail anyways. We're only in high school after all." 

Husk scowled, "you mean that you can't go to jail! I'm 18, I'll get sent to the fucking slammer and you'll get a little tap on the ass and told 'don't do this again'. Al, what are we even out here for? What's so goddamn important that you got me out of my house at 12:30am?"

"We're going to the Magne Manor"

"The wHaT?!" Alastor flew his hands over Husk's mouth. "Keep quiet, do you want the guards to hear us from here?"

Husk shook Alastor off him. "This is insane!" He whisper-screamed. "If I had known you planned to fucking break in the Magne Manor I would've let you kill me yourself!" Husk crossed his arms and legs. "Why are we even going there, huh? You got a death wish?"

Alastor shook his head, "the opposite." He stated. "Husk, prepare yourself, I have some shocking news."

"Yeah, yeah, you killed a guy, I know-"

"I'm in love."

Husk was frozen in shock. Alastor's smile grew as he turned away and they trekked their way through the next yard. 

”In love?” Husk finally spoke, ”in love with who? Your own reflection?”

Alastor shook his head, ”no, no, but I do find myself a perfect specimen, ” he gloated. ”I’m in love with the very own Mayor Lucifer’s beloved daughter.”

”Charlotte Magne?!” Husk shouted. Alastor slapped a hand over his friend's mouth. ”Silence is key when a sneaking about, ” he reminded. 

Husk still was in shock, however. ”How did this even happen? How did she get on your radar? You're not planning on being with her just for the money are you?”

Alastor placed a hand over his heart, ”Husker, my friend, your words wound me. Do you think so poorly of me?”

Husk remained silent and stared expectantly at him. 

Alastor sighed, ”very well, we met in second block, she became a partner of mine for a project. Her bountiful energy and personality compelled me to seek her attention. But at the time she was friends with those annoying twins.” The look that appeared in Alastor’s eyes was all too familiar. ”I couldn't get close to her with them always up her ass. So, this is my way of expressing my love to her! She’ll know exactly how I feel after this!” The murderous look disappeared and was replaced with overflowing confidence. 

Husk shook his head, ”Al, she's basically like a princess. You're like... your the guy in the headlock thing that gets one line in whole movie. You guys are just too different-”

"You don't understand," Alastor groaned. He grasped Husk by the shoulders and pulled him closer. 

"She's like me." 

The way Alastor said those words sounded so in awe that it even shocked Husk. He struggled for a few seconds to form words. Alastor dropped his hands from Husk's shoulders. 

"I didn't think it was possible either." He sighed. "But it is, she's like me."

Husk finally found his words. "You cannot expect me to believe that bullshit! Charlotte-fucking-Magne is a psychotic killing machine who gets in daily fights for no reason? That Charlotte is a fucking-"

Alastor's head snapped back so forcefully Husk went quiet. "She prefers Charlie." Alastor's voice was laced with venom. His smile remained, but underneath that facade Husk knew the unspoken threat. 

He better remember she prefers Charlie. 

A door swing open into the backyard they were currently in, ”is anyone out here?” A man yelled. Luckily, Alastor and Husk were able to hide in the shadows of a bush planted in the corner of the yard. 

"... yeah, but, Charlie's like you? A killer? I don't see it." Husk whispered. 

Alastor scoffed and placed two fingers to his forehead. "Your so dense sometimes. She's not a murderer, you wet sod. She's like me," his expression softened so much that Husk forgot what type of situation they were in. "She needs entertainment, she craves it the same way I do!" 

Husk shook his head, "how do you know? You haven't even spoken to the broad."

"I know." Alastor said certainly. "It's in her eyes. The way her eyes sparkle and shine. The same way that I need to feel the life drain out weak and worthless maggots- she feels that way about helping people regain that life."

"That's fucked up," Husk whispered. 

Alastor nodded, "yes, it is, but I can't help it. I feel like... like she's this beacon of light."

The backdoor shut and slowly Husk and Alastor came out of the bush and hurried up the fence. 

"So what, you want to change for her?"

Alastor turned to him and laughed. "Oh, heavens no! But I do want to experience that light. I want to hold it. I want it to be mine." His body tensed for a second before relaxing. "Oh, Husk..." Alastor breathed. "If you could just see her. She's perfect..."

"I see her everyday in the hall, dumbass. You do know what people would say about you, right? You know the company she keeps." 

Alastor's lovestruck expression faded, "ah, yes, the tranny and the foreigner. Very odd company for the mayors daughter."

Alastor knew quite a bit- an extensive mouth actually, about the company Charlie kept. 

Anthony, the run-away son from the mafia someplace up north who deals drugs around the school. 

And Vaggatha, ”Vaggie”, the lesbian foreigner from Salvadore who spends more time at Charlie’s home than she does her own. 

Out of the two he had more restrictions towards Vaggie. After all, the way she looked at Charlie was akin to how he did. But he would solve that issue if it truly became a problem worthy of noting. 

”And what about Mimz from Home Ed? She’s had the hots for you since Middle School.”

"I couldn't care less what Mimzy thinks or feels, " he scoffed. "She's a dime a dozen, but I only prefer dollars." Alastor's grin slanted slightly in a smirk. 

Husk narrowed his eyes, ”come up with that all on your own?” He questioned. 

Alastor nodded, ”was it delivered well? Did I say the phrase correctly?”

Husk facepalmed, ”I don't give a fuck, let's just get this over with.” 

Alastor gleamed and followed Husk to the other end of the yard. ”Shouldn’t be too far now. Only another fence or two.” He smiled gleefully. 

Husk didn't think he had ever seen the maniac smile so purely.

He shook the thought from his head. ”So, why do you need me, again?" Husk groaned as he hoisted Alastor up the fence. "You're going to provide me with support!"

"Emotional?"

"No, you silly idiot: physical!" 

Husk's eyebrows furrowed together, "and... how? why?"

"Well, " Alastor huffed as he tried to pull himself up the next fence, but ultimately failed. He suddenly wished he was stronger. ”Charlie's balcony is quite high and having a friend to help support me on their shoulders so that we may see each other better would be incredibly helpful."

”You think it's some big fucking riot to just pull me out of bed and get me to be your fucking ladder?”

Alastor smiled innocently, ”maybe.”

Husk groaned and hoisted Alastor up the last fence. ”Okay, we’re here, ” Alastor whispered, but he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. 

Out of his pocket, Alastor pulled out a recording device. He practically dragged Husk underneath what he assumed was Charlie’s window. Alastor hurriedly climbed up his shoulders- ignoring all of Husk’s protests and began to play the recorded music. 

Alastor lightly cleared his throat. 

”I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
In my heart I have but one desire  
And that one is you, no other will do”

Alastor placed a hand dramatically over his chest as he sang just loud enough for whoever was inside to hear. 

”I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
And with your admission that you'd feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me

I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart”

The balcony door opened and outstepped Charlie Magne. 

She wore a white nightgown and her feet were bare. If Husk looked up at the right angle he probably could see up her gown, but he didn't have a death wish. Behind her, Vaggie appeared and scowled at Alastor, but didn't try to ruin the moment. 

”I don't want to set the world on fire, honey  
I love you too much  
I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart  
You see, way down deep inside of me, darling  
I have only one desire  
And that one desire is you  
And I know, baby, ain't nobody else gonna do”

Alastor winked at Charlie as he spoke those lines, if only he could get a little closer, then he’d kiss her gentle hand.

”I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
And with your admission that you'd feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me”

Alastor smiled as he sang. He wasn't even nervous about his little solo performance. The whole change was bizarre for Husk. What had Charlot- Charlie, done to him? Last week Al had been beating a kid senseless in the gym locker room. No one said it was Al because everyone was fucking terrified of the maniac! 

But as Husk looked up at Alastor now, he saw no malice or ill-intent in his expression or body movements. And when he opened his eyes; it was like witnessing someone being raptured. 

The way he looked at Charlie was a look so devoted that it made Husk sick. 

He made a glance at Charlie's balcony, where she stared in shock at Alastor. Her white nightgown flowed in the wind, just barely above her thighs. Vaggie was still behind her, hands on her shoulders and staring daggers at Alastor. But if Alastor noticed her, he didn't care. 

Husk felt bad for Alastor. 

Falling in love was a disease. 

And Alastor had it bad.

”I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart”


	2. Pen for Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor loses his cool a few too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an oopsie and had to change this chapter a few times to make it actually work lol. 
> 
> So, if you're looking for cutesy but w/ lots of blood- wait next chapter ;D

Husk only shared first block and third block with Alastor. 

Even though Husk was a senior and Alastor was a junior, they shared an English class. Husk never tried too hard in school and the only subject he did well in was math. Their third block was Home Ed, which only Alastor actually enjoyed. 

Which was actually the class they were currently in. 

Alastor acted as if last night hadn't happened at all. He had some obvious bags under his eyes, but despite those he still kept a smile and acted like his regular self. It's like he forgot just how terrible the night back had been. 

___  
After singing his lovely solo, Alastor had lost his balance on top of Husks shoulders and had fallen, quite ungracefully, to the ground. 

Charlie let out a gasp and ran to the edge of her balcony. Both she and Vaggie looked over the banister to see the two young men on the ground rubbing various areas where they had hit the ground. 

"Uhm... are you okay?" Charlie asked them. Vaggie narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? How did you find where she lives?" Always the defensive type, that Vaggie.

Alastor dusted himself off and jumped up, trying to grab the bottom of the balcony and climb up. If he had hopped over 15 fences in just this night he could do this. 

But he missed the first jump and ended up dangling the second time. He had tried not to kick his legs like some school-kid who couldn't do the pull-up, but he had tried it in hopes. He eventually fell and turned to his friend Husk. "Help me up there, " he said. 

Husk, however, had not been interested. ”This is your own psycho love story, don't drag me more into it.” He hadn't meant to sound so disapproving, but it had slipped through. 

Alastor shot him a strained, almost horrific look. His neck tilted at an ungodly angle as his eye twitched. ”Excuse you?” 

Husk immediately went to help him up the balcony. 

Alastor awkwardly through his legs over the banaster, almost tumbling over the round gold-plated pole. 

He smiled brightly, his eyes shining almost as most as Charlie's. The undeniable difference was that his shone red and dark, ominous yet intriguing. Her eyes shone with warmth and a promise of salvation. 

"I- uhm... oh! You're from my second block, right? Did... did you need anything for class?"

Alastor just stared at her. Oh heavens, she was right there. She was right in front of him. 

Vaggie made a move towards the door, "if you don't leave I'll call the guards." 

Charlie turned, "NO!" She shouted, causing a devious smile to spread on Alastor's lips. A deep a blush spread on her cheeks. "He just needed to get something from me, right?" Her eyes looked to him expectantly. 

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Yes, you see, " Alastor scratched his head for a second. "I let you borrow my pen from class and it's my favorite pen, you see. I truly do need it back. Charlie here gave me her address so I might acquire it back."

"Bullshit! Why the song then? Why'd you sneak into the yard and-"

Charlie covered Vaggie's mouth. "Shh, " she warned. "Just go grab the black pen on my dresser, take your time." 

"I was literally with you when we bought that pen-"

Charlie squeezed her shoulders, "please, Vaggie, I'll explain everything later."

Vaggie gave Alastor a threatening glare before returning an anxious one to Charlie. "I'll be back in five minutes. If you need me to stop, 'taking my time', just yell." She gave her a quick hug and opened the bedroom door, sending one last glare to Alastor, who returned it with a smug smile and a wave.

Charlie waited for the door to close behind Vaggie. She looked at Alastor and Husk swore he saw a hint of displeasure, of discourse, in her gaze before she rolled her eyes and gave him a light hug. 

"Thank you... for the song, " she whispered. 

Alastor leaned in, his lips grazing her skin, and whispered something into her ear, making her go into a fit of giggles. His own light chuckle mixed in with hers, it almost sounded like harmonized laugher. 

Husk began to wonder if they had forgotten he was still on the ground, listening to every word he could hear. 

About three minutes into the conversation Husk began to suspect that something seemed incredibly off about their meeting. Surely someone like Charlie wouldn't entertain an obvious stalker, right? And if she would how fucked up was she?

Husk wasn't sure how long it had been until Alastor dropped down off the balcony. As soon as Alastor placed his hand on Husk’s shoulder and shook him, Husk’s eyes were open. He hadn't even realized he had dozed off. 

Alastor waved goodbye to Charlie as they exited her backyard. ”Goodnight, my lovely angel! May you sleep soundly and peacefully, knowing that my love for you will never die!” Husk pulled him off the fence forcefully, he just wanted to get home and sleep. 

”Wasnt that lovely night, Husker?” Alastor near swooned. 

Husk shrugged, he gave up trying to understand this new obsession of Al’s. 

But he did have one pressing question begging to be answered. 

"She didn't seem that freaked out by the almost complete stranger in her yard." Husk finally addressed. 

Alastor shrugged, "I needed my pen."

"Why didn't you tell me about the pen ahead of time, huh? You keeping secrets from me after all I did for you tonight?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow at Husk. Was he trying to make him feel guilty? HA! What silly nonsense! Alastor didn't know the meaning of the word. "Husker, my dearest of all friends-"

"Don't you 'Husker' me. You think I'm some kind of clown for toying with me- lying to me all night?"

Alastor kept a smile on his face but as he approached Husk it grew more sinister. "I don't owe you a single solitary explanation as to anything that has transpired tonight. In fact, you weren't even here! You were sound asleep in bed, right?" Alastor now was right on him, cornering him in the corner of the fence. "You didn't help me get to Magne Manor, you didn't help me hop fences, you didn't help me get on her balcony, you didn't help me leave."

Husk suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. The pain made him panic and try to escape the unseen weapon. However, Alastor loomed over him, grabbing him by the hair on his head and awkwardly crooked his neck to the side. "Remember this: you're expendable. I can get another lackey from anywhere in that school. Remember your place in the pecking order." He then released Husk, who was having trouble finding the will to walk again. He heard a clicking sound and the pen Alastor was holding found its place between his ear. Husk shakily brought his hand to his front shoulder and felt wet blood slowly seeping through his shirt. Not enough of a wound to worry about, but enough of a wound to deliver a message. 

"Now then! Where was I? Oh, yes! Did you see the nightgown she was wearing? It fit her quite well, yes? I wonder what she would look like in red?"

In silence, Husk followed him. He hadn't even the energy to groan or complain about Alastor's insistent talking about all things Charlie. 

And Alastor wouldn't shut the fuck up about her all the way back to his house.  
___

Husk's thoughts were broken by a slap on his desk. 

"Where's Alastor?" 

He looked up to see a familiar pair of green eyes. 

Husk shrugged, "bathroom, maybe? I don't know, I ain't his keeper, Mimzy." 

Mimzy huffed and crossed her arms. "We're in a group project! He needs to hurry up so we can finish up making our Protozoa." 

Husk looked at the poor excuse for a germ- that's what is was, right? Oh well, who cares, he didn't listen in class and all he had contributed to the project was his name at the top of the paper. 

Just then Alastor returned from the restroom. 

"Al-ly!" Mimzy smiled wide. "Where'd you go, boo?" She tried to run her shoulder against his, but he quickly dodged the affection. 

Alastor would never admit it, but he didn't mind Mimzy's antics too badly. Her adoration for him was good for his never-filled ego. He found her personality bland, however. She had skill in singing and dancing, yet she was too envious. She reminded him of a toddler who sees another kid with a cool toy and prayers it's mother to buy it a better, cooler toy. 

"Just to the restroom, dear. Now, how's my parasitic creation?" Alastor reached over Husk and grabbed the odd construction. Alastor was great at lots of things: singing, dancing, manipulation, math, English, history, murder, but he was not a genius when it came to arts-&-crafts. 

The parasite was apparently supposed to resemble a long worm-like cell. But it definitely looked more like a flaccid dick with googly eyes and odd strings sticking out of it's side. 

"So~" Mimzy said sweetly and stood beside Alastor. "You planning on going to the school dance with anyone?" 

Alastor kept his eyes on the monster in his hands. "Hmm, no, I don't think so." He answered. 

Mimzy's eyes lit up. "Thats grand! Let's go together, sugar! You and I can dance and you can even dip me! Oh, it'll be so much fun!" 

Husk knew Alastor's answer as soon as Mimzy had opened her mouth. 

"I can't, I have plans that night."

Mimzy's shoulders dropped. "Plans? Are they more important than the school dance? What is it? Work? You're only an intern at that stupid radio place, they can let you be for a night!"

Alastor chuckled, "they are my highest priority. I'm afraid I'll have to miss this school-years dance as well."

Mimzy pouted and sat down beside Husk with a ’hmph’. 

Part of Husk felt bad for the girl. She didn't really get that Alastor wasn't interested. She took every gentlemanly act he did as a small act of love. She didn't understand that Al held the door open for everyone, that he would pick up anyones pencil off the floor, that if asked and he wasn't busy- he’d even walk anyone to class. 

Or maybe Alastor knew what he was doing to her and just enjoyed the sick thrill of breaking her heart. 

Either way, Husk didn't- couldn't, bring himself to say anything against Al. His shoulder throbbed at the thought. 

The rest of class had been spent with minimal conversation. Alastor finished the disaster-parasite, he named it ’Paradice’. Some failed attempt at a joke based off the spelling of ’parasite’ and ’paradise’. Mimzy at least feigned honest laughter. 

When the bell sounded the three left together. Alastor and Husk waved to their friend Niffty as she eagerly approached them. ”Boys! Oh my gosh!” She scurried behind them, peeking between their hips. Husk scowled at her as she was much too close to his liking. The little ankle-biter was an annoying talkative nag. He didn't understand why she could call Al out on his shit and he couldn't. But he didn't mind her occasional company. 

Alastor chuckled at her, ”Niffty, my sweet dear! What seems to be troubling you?”

Niffty bit her lip and straightened up her dress. ”I may have ran into those twins... they- they took a very private book from me and-”

Mimzy suddenly spoke up, tired of being left out of the conversation. ”Was it your ’Boy Love’ magazine?”

Niffty’s face erupted in red, ”S H U T. U P.” She screeched. ”That’s just the genre! I only like it ’cause the romance is so much better than the regular romantic stuff.” 

Mimzy rolled her eyes and brought Niffty to her side, ”girl, you ain't gotta explain anything to me. If you like BoyxBoy stuff I won't judge-”

”SHUDDUP”

”-and if anyone gives you trouble just point them towards me and I’ll put them in their place.”

Niffty pulled on Mimzy’s hand, ”then get ready ’cause here comes the twins.”

Seeing the Von Eldritch twins walking down the hall was like watching two entitled shitbags pass by. 

Despite Mimzy’s previous statement, she stayed clear of the two but pushed Niffty behind her for protection. 

Alastor and Husk made room in the hallway as well, no need to instigate a fight when none needed to be had. 

"She's such a fucking loser, right? She's like- so weird! Like, all she does is talk to that crazy Vaggie girl and the he-she guy." Helsa laughed as she walked passed. 

Alastor’s eyebrows rose. “Oh? Talking ill of Miss Magne again, is she?” He whispered just low enough to where no one could hear. He leaned over Husk’s face to see Helsa more clearly. 

Husk looked between Alastor and Helsa. Then between Helsa and Alastor. And once more between Alastor and Helsa. 

”No. No, no, no, no, no!” Husk looked Alastor in the eyes. “You cannot-“

Alastor rolled his eyes and tsked. He placed a hand on Husk’s shoulder, applying pressure to the small area he had punctured the night before. Husk felt shock run up his arm, leaving him paralyzed in pain. 

Alastor took this chance to start walking behind Helsa, following her and listening. 

Seviathan and Helsa weren’t actually that close. They were barely seen outside school with each other and hardly knew a thing about the other. But they both enjoyed to intimidate the other students in the school. 

Seviathan placed a hand on his chest, “did you know that actually dated her briefly? She was so into me but she was so pitiful, draining! Constant validation, it was just too much!” 

Alastor felt his blood begin to boil. 

Helsa nodded, “when we were friends she was just the same. Drove Octavia away from the both of us! Poor girl couldn’t decide between me and her so she choose no one.” 

Alastor felt his hand grow hot with anticipation. 

Good thing he still had that pen from the night before. 

“Charlie wasn’t talking to Vaggie in first block today, something must’ve got them mad at each other.” Seviathan noted. 

Helsa nodded, “always knew that friendship wouldn’t last. Charlie’s too needy and Vaggie’s too aggressive.”

Now, even though those statements might have some truth to them- how D A R E she say such a thing about Charlie and Vaggie. Alastor reaches for the pen in his ear. 

“And, you know how that Anthony- oh, sorry,” Helsa giggled, “he prefers ‘Angel’ now. Anyways, you know how he can’t keep a secret as much as he can’t keep his legs closed, right?”

Seviathan nodded.

“Well,” Helsa continued. “Apparently there’s some rumor about Charlie sneaking out and meeting some mysterious guy at night.”

Her brother now raises his eyebrows, mouth agape. “Really? What do you think they do?”

Helsa scoffed, “what else? They probably fuck. Makes you wonder how many other ‘mysterious guys’ she has running around. Man, if I ever met that guy I’d have to ask him what a wasteland is like, ‘cause she has to be all dried-“

Her back slammed into the lockers, one of the knobs jammed into her spine. She gasped at the pain, but the noise was cut short as Alastor's hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed. "Would you please repeat yourself?" He asked calmly. 

"Alastor, stop you fucking idiot!" Husk shouted from behind him. He knew better than to grab Alastor while he was like this. 

No one could stop Alastor unless they wanted to get caught in his crossfire. 

"I said: please repeat yourself."

Helsa was so discombobulated that she forgot all about her conversation. “Wha- What?” She squeaked. Alastor squeezed her neck tighter, she brought her hands up and fought to loosen his grip. 

Seviathan had long since ran off since then. 

A crowd now formed around them. A few kids cheered and clapped, others kept walking, and some just stood in awe. 

Alastor punched her in the gut, she gasped at the contact. 

”Repeat what you were saying about Charlie, I couldn't hear it very well. Something about a ’wasteland’?” 

He wanted to see her face bruised and bloody. For every single tear Charlie shed due to her words he delivered a punch. This felt so good. It felt good to avenge Charlie. She was far to kind to do this on her own- she needed him to do this. 

She needed him. 

She needed him to do this. 

She needed him to finish this bitch off. 

"You fucking psycho! My daddy will make your life a living hell!" Helsa choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. The threat made her feel confident. But that went away when she felt his breath close to her ear.

"I suppose I'll feel right at home then, won't I?" 

He could feel her blood run cold. 

”Help!” She yelled, but the crowd was still too engaged in the violence to try to come forward. ”You psycho! You're just a fucking-”

Alastor raised hi hand to her mouth. ”My mother always says that people that use crude language are insecure because the strong don't need language like that to be intimidating."

He reared his fist back, squeezing the now open pen inn is hand. The crows behind him gasped, the cheers momentarily stopped as a new sound now fueled him: fear. He was about to do it. He was going to kill someone in front of a crowd. This cow deserved a lesson in manners. 

Just one good stab to her ugly chest, that's all he wanted, just to see her skin broken and bleeding. After all, this was all for Charlie! This was all for her! She'd have to notice him now! She'd have to acknowledge him!

This was all for-

"Al!" 

He felt soft hands grasp his forearm. The unexpected touch made his bidy freeze and his grip on Helsa’s neck loosen. He's a took that chance to kick Alastor, sending his body back into whoever had held his arm. 

Helsa choked for air and struggled to stand and walk away. 

”No... I had her. I had her.” Angrily, Alastor turned to the body behind him. If he couldn't kill Helsa he’d kill whoever ruined his kill. 

But he stopped when he saw familiar blonde hair. ”Charlie?” He whispered, dropping the pen from his hand. She had her legs tucked beneath her, her hand over her nose, hair shielding some of her features. 

"Charlie?" He dropped to his knees and scooted to her, who was now obviously nursing a bloody nose. "Oh dear, I apologize, I didn't mean to hurt you-" He raised a shaky hand to comfort her, but was effectively cut off. 

Husk grabbed Alastor forcibly by the collar, "Al! We gotta go before-"

"Hey! Everyone back to class!" A teacher yelled, followed by Seviathan. 

As teachers came into the hallway, students ran in each and every direction. Husk let go Alastor, "fuck." He growled as a teachers eyes landed them. 

But Alastor didn't notice the teacher's yelling, he was too focused on the empty spot in front of him where Charlie had been but a few seconds ago.

__________________________________  
Husk sat down beside Alastor. Soon enough he'd be called in to deliver his own testimony of events. Why was he always roped in with this psycho?

He looked beside him where Alastor sat. He had his legs crossed, his foot bouncing to some song playing in his head. 

Husk wanted to chastise him, to ask him 'how the hell are you as cool as a cucumber when you almost killed a chick in the hallway?'

But he was still very cautious of Al since his warning last night. 

The principal, Mrs. Killjoy, walked out of her office and stood in front of the two boys. The dress she wore rode dangerously high up on her thighs, it made it harder to focus on Husk. He didn't find her attractive, but damn, a broad’s a broad.

”You.” She pointed a finger in Husk’s face. ”Office, now.” And she turned abruptly back into her office. 

Husk stood up and glanced at Alastor, ”hey, uhm... I got your back. No worries.” He whispered as he took his first steps towards the office. 

As he reached for the doorknob, Alastor grabbed his hand. ”I know you do, and keep last night ’hush, hush’, okay?” He smiled but tightened his grip. 

Husk nodded, “of course.” 

And he stepped into the office. 

Alastor now lowered his head down and rested his arms on his knees. The principal wouldn’t be calling him in for at least a good twenty minutes now. This was the first and only time he had been caught for beating someone. He had plenty of time to think about why this had happened. 

He blamed Charlie. 

If he didn't love her, if he didn't want to protect her then this wouldn't have happened. 

But he couldn't resent her for this. No, it had felt good to release all his anger on that little brat. She was annoying and loud and so uppity that it made his head hurt each time she spoke. He had never played the role of hero before, and that's what he felt like to Charlie. He was her hidden hero, the hero she didn't know she needed. 

He wanted to hold her in his arms- he had come so close if it hadn't been for Husk. 

He wanted to place gentle kisses along her collarbone, to hear her let out a pleasurable moan, to feel her move beneath him-

"Alastor McKenzie Garnier," a strict voice sounded from the hallway. 

He sat up straight and tried to abandon those charming thoughts. The silhouette of a woman stood above him, he recognized that silhouette very well. 

He smiled gently and waved, "hello, mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! Mama came to school to talk w/ the principal! Al’s about to get G R O U N D E D! OOOHHHH!!!


	3. Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was on hiatus so long. Mainly due to fandom drama and anxiety

His mother was gorgeous. He knew it, kids knew it, adults knew it. 

She was tall with long brown flowing hair, her waist was slender, but hips wide. The dress she wore went down to her ankles, it was an old sundress, but she wore an apron over it. The bottom of the dress was lined with dirt and her shoes were old and worn. Despite the poor clothing, she had a near-perfect hourglass figure. Her skin was dark, just like his. He believed people called them 'lattéd'. Her face was clean and smooth, long lashes and prominent large lips she had adorned with a gloss. The only thing that made most people deter from her presence was the large scar across the center of her face.

"I cannot believe you, getting into a fight?" His mother scolded. "Why would you do such a thing? That's so unlike you and disrespectful." But his mother's worries were lost on him. He knew what he had done was right. It made his angel safe, that's all that mattered. 

"She was making fun of one of my friends. That's bad, isn't it, mother? Shouldn't those types of people be shown a lesson?" His smile widened. 

His mother placed her hands on her hips and sighed as if to say 'what am I going to do with you?' She took a few steps closer to him and sat beside him on the bench. 

She leaned over to his ear, "not in public." She whispered. 

Alastor's smile grew as he gave a small, obedient nod. 

"Now, tell me what happened, " she leaned away, crossing her legs, and positioned herself in front of her son. "If we're lucky we won't have to do anything rash." 

Alastor nodded, "well, there's this girl, " he began. He looked up to his mother's face and she remained silent. "And she's very special to me. She is very kind and trusting, and I desperately wish to be closer to her. But I can't at the moment, so I have settled with being her invisible protector."

"Even though you gave that poor girl a bloody nose?"

Alastor's heart dropped to the bottom of his chest. Remembering that moment brought him the deepest amounts of vile feelings. It made his head and stomach hurt just remembering the incident. He couldn't get the picture out of his head, how she had held her hands over her nose in a desperate attempt to keep blood from dripping.

How could he call himself a protector when he had caused her harm? 

Mrs. Killjoy poked her head out of the office. "Alastor, come into the office." Her smile was wide and creepy, but it didn't make Alastor or his mother's own smile waver. 

As they entered the office, Husk took hurried steps out of the room, keeping his head low and eyes hidden. 

Alastor couldn't help but wonder if his dear friend had cracked under pressure. 

Oh dear, that would be troublesome. For Husk's sake, Alastor hoped he hadn't spilled any information.

Katie sat at her desk, her legs crossed. Alastor and his mother sat beside each other in front of her. The adults stared at each other, eyes narrowed like daggers. The tension would've been enough to make any kid uncomfortable, but Alastor enjoyed the way the room filled with anxiety. 

Katie was the first to break eye contact. "I'm sure your son has told you of all the problems he's caused?"

His mom leaned back comfortably in the chair. "He has told me that a young girl was being threatened and that he was the only one who protected her."

"He tried to physically harm another student, Miss. He tried to stab her- one of the most loving students we have here. She has never done anything to upset teachers, is a model student. And your son held a- what was it? A- - A-"

"A pen."

"A pen! And where did you plan on stabbing her?" Mrs. Killjoy genuinely looked angry, but Alastor knew better. She had little respect for the students here. She only carried worry for the students who had their parents pay her to keep their grades up. And as much as Helsa bragged about her grades without studying- everyone knew her daddy bribed the school to change her grades. 

"You don't have to answer that, son." His mother placed a calming hand on top of his. "My son, whether or not he had intent, it cannot be proven. Students were running around, everything a blur, plus eyewitness accounts become very tedious work. Also, no blood was spilled on purpose-"

"- Ah, but that doesn't matter." Mrs. Killjoy smiled. "A bloody nose to Charlotte Magne, daughter of the mayor, if her parents want to push charges then that's money out of your pocket." 

Alastor's blood boiled when she said Charlie's name. He bit his tongue to keep himself from making a scene. 

Mrs. Killjoy pushed a piece of paper forward. "He's going to need to be in detention for two weeks, suspended for one week, and he needs to apologize to both girls. Until we hear back from their parents that's all he'll be punished with."

Alastor raised his eyebrows. Was that all? 

While Alastor didn't mind the 'punishments', he could tell his mother was less than enthused. 

Alastor knew his mother very well. He could tell that her pride was still hurt. No doubt he would be getting many more chores than normal while he was suspended. 

His mother sighed, "very well." She took the paper, sighed her name, and handed a pen to her son. Alastor sighed his name and clicked the cap of the pen closed. He handed the pen back to Mrs. Killjoy, his eyes narrowed mischievously. She slowly took the pen back and excused the two from her office. 

On their way out, Alastor held his mother's hand as they laughed and discussed how absurd the Principal. His mother even praised him for the last pen antic he had pulled. 

"Al?" 

Alastor froze, his hand slipped away from his mothers and he turned to see Charlie standing in the hall. She had a bandage over the arch of her nose. 

He lost his words. 

"Ah, uhm..." 

What was wrong with him? He had spoken to her multiple times before. Was it the guilt of hurting her? Was that making him act weak? He wanted to slap himself for acting like such a limp biscuit. 

Charlie blinked, her eyes shining up at him as she looked at him expectantly. 

He gulped. 

"I am terribly sorry for any trouble I caused you. You have no idea the regret I feel for harming you."

He saw a light pink tint reach Charlie's face. She was blushing? 

"Thank you, I accept your apology. Just don't go hurting anyone at school again." 

He nodded. "I promise, " he said. 

And he meant it. 

Never again at school would he harm another student. He'd have to wait until they got off school property. 

"Ah! So you're the little darling my son hurt." She offered her hand. "I am his mother."

Charlie smiled up at her, "you raised Alastor very well, ma'am. Any boy that fights for someone they barely know is a good person."

His mother smiled, eyes closed, and leaned down. "I'm just glad he fought for a nice girl and not for no reason." She opened her eyes and found herself staring into pools of black. Her relieved expression faded to one of shock but was quickly hidden. "My Alastor is quite a troublesome loner on occasion. He doesn't have many friends except for that shifty Husk. On behalf of my son, we do apologize." 

Charlie's smile widened as she began to bounce on the ball of her feet. "You don't have to apologize, ma'am! I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet Alastor and yourself." She then went to whisper in her ear, "and I won't tell my parents about what happened today, so no worries." 

His mother smiled and her body, which she didn't know was tense, relaxed. "Thank you, you are very generous." She said and placed a kind hand on Charlie's shoulder. She raised herself up and pat Charlie's head. 

"Come on, Alastor, time to go home," she beckoned. 

"Yes, mother," he smiled enthusiastically as he ran past Charlie to his mother's side. 

But he couldn't help sending Charlie one hopeful look as they crossed paths. His eyes held no secrets when they met for the briefest of seconds. 

He had no intention of this being their last interaction at school.

_________  
The sun was now falling behind the treeline as Alastor sat on a rock a mile out from his house. The moon was just becoming visible as a few stars began to peek through the haze of the colorful sunset. He hummed a song and tapped his foot to the beat.

He was waiting. 

Tonight was a special night and he had been waiting for this night for a week now. How incredibly impolite for his company to keep him waiting. 

Would he have to go get them himself? Had they forgotten about tonight? A slight frown formed on the edges of his lips, but just as the thought came to his mind, he heard leaves rustling behind him. 

A shadow spread across the field until it landed over him. Alastor smiled at the shadow, "lovely to see you again, my Princesse." He stood and bowed.

And there she was, Charlie, standing before him with twigs and leaves scattered in her hair. 

"I swear, the forest get a denser each week." She complained and turned to give the forest a rude look over her shoulder. She then turned back to Alastor and smiled. "Al, I missed you!" 

He swore his heart skipped a beat as she bounded over to him, giving him a tight hug. He had long since gotten over her enthusiasm for hugs. While they still made him feel uncomfortable when he was surprised, hugs such as these made his icey heart warm. 

Normally being physical came as a disgusting thought. He found physical displays of affection revolting and a sign of weakness. 

But he didn't mind being weak for her. 

Anything for her. 

He'd beg for her if she'd ask him to. 

"And I missed you, my dear. Come on, let's tidy that messy head of yours." He lead her to the rock where he sat her down and he began to gently pull debris from her hair. 

Yes. He would do anything to keep that adoring smile on her face that filled him with such joy. That smile that seemed to brighten rooms, that smile that could heal all bad moods. 

'Ask something of me.'

The thought appeared in his head before he could even think of it. It came as something deep within his subconscious. He struggled internally with the intrusive thought. Never, never for anyone would he willingly submit to, but for Charlie, he found himself seeking that submission. 

He stroked her hair in his hands, continuing to gently untangle the twigs and leaves still in her blonde locks. After all debris was gone, he sought her hand and gingerly brought it to his lips. "Now you're the belle of the ball, my dear." 

Charlie blushed and squeezed his hand in hers. "You're so lovey-dovey tonight!" She giggled. "You're normally not like this." 

"Today's been stressful, mon Princesse, I just need this moment." 

Charlie smiled and leaned beside him. She placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "I understand." 

That acceptance, the way she looked at him so forgivingly, to understandably, it made his knees weak. If there was one thing that annoyed Alastor the most it was explaining his feelings- and all Charlie had to do was look at him and know. 

How absolutely wonderful. 

He pulled himself up to sit beside her and took her hands in his. She looked at him, knowing what was coming next, the stars now reflected in her eyes. 

Gradually, she let her hands escape his and travel up to rest on his shoulders. He tensed but wasn't going to push away. He tried to remind himself to relax, but this feeling growing within him was hard to counteract.

He enjoyed what was happening. He enjoyed it because Charlie enjoyed it. However, it always took some work for him to reach that feeling of safety and security when they began to get more... adult. 

Charlie kissed his neck, he could feel the repressed moan stuck in her throat. Her lips travelled down to his collarbone and she began to suck and nibble on his skin. Alastor felt his pants get a little tighter than normal. Just them she paused and pushed away. "Charlie?" He asked and gingerly pushed the hair out of her face. "You feeling well?" He positioned himself to hide the new formed bump in his trousers. 

While it was relieving to have the situation over with, he did find himself still missing her lips on his collarbone. 

A mark was definitely left there. Would probably be visible for the next few days. 

"I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier." She looked up at him expectantly. "You know, you don't have to fight people. I don't like seeing you in trouble." Charlie hummed as her fingers intertwined with his. "Why'd you even fight them?"

Ah, the very indirect mention of those hooligans we're enough to dampen the mood so much that he basically felt himself deflate. 

"That Helga or whatever girl was spreading misinformation. It piqued my interest and I let my emotions go for a moment."

Charlie only rolled her eyes, "sure, 'misinformation'. I can handle the rumors, Al. You don't have to get in trouble for me."

Alastor raised a finger, "but I want to, dear. If I felt like I had to do something then I simply wouldn't do it. I only do what I want to. And if meddling in the lives of those who cause you harm- physical or verbal, is what I want then I shall do it."

"Why?"

Alastor chuckled, "because I love you, my dear."

Charlie blushed, forgetting the obvious red flags Alastor had just spewed from his overconfident mouth. 

"Is that also why you came over last night?" She smirked. 

Alastor nodded. "I came over last night because I missed you. Seeing you here once a week is not satisfying me. Don't you feel the same?"

Charlie blushed, "I... get what you're saying, Al, but I have to listen to my parents, too."

Empty silence engulfed the conversation. Alastor knew what her reasons were and knew better than to start this conversation again. She felt she had to listen to them out of respect.

But from Alastor's eyes she only listened to them out of fear. 

Respect was a two-way street and her parents did not respect her. They wanted to keep her trapped and secure and mold her into their own little puppet. 

Too bad Alastor wouldn't allow them to corrupt what he has worked so hard to get. If anyone was going to keep Charlie to themselves it would be him. 

"Did you tell Husk about us?"

Alastor shook his head, and returned to the conversation. "No, he bickered like an old lady the entire time over to your Manor, I would hate to hear his whining if he ever found out about this. I even lied about how we met." 

"Oh? What did you tell him?"

Alastor waved a hand, "nothing too crazy, my dear. Simply that I feel in love with you during a science project and that I couldn't get close to you so I stalked you."

"Al!" Charlie exclaimed. "Your friends going to think you're a weirdo!" 

Alastor laughed wholeheartedly, "if he merely thinks me a weirdo then kudos to him for his innocent heart!" 

Charlie rolled her eyes, "you remember how we met, though, right?" She nudged her shoulder against his and comfortably closed her eyes. "Of course, how could I forget? It was only... what, two months ago?" 

"Two months and thirteen days, " Charlie smiled. 

"Oh my, do you want a gold star for your counting abilities?" Alastor teased. 

"And what if I do?" Charlie teased back, she played with Alastor's fingers in her hands. He closed his hand around hers and brought her hand to his lips. "I suppose I'd have to plunk one from the sky for you, my love."

Alastor waited for the usual bashful response from his lovely little star, but instead, a giggle erupted from the silence in the air. 

"Hmm? What's so funny?" This response was not at all appropriate for his romantic statement. Those words were meant to woo and make her blush or to make her seek his attention more. Not laugh. How humiliating, what had he done wrong? Had he tripped over words without noticing? 

"That's the cheesiest line you've ever said to me." Charlie bit the bottom of her lip, a failed attempt at stopping her laugh. But she couldn't stop the genuine blush creeping up her cheeks and even her ears began to feel hot. 

"Cheesy?" Alastor tilted his head, confused. "Is that good or bad?"

Charlie smiled kissed her finger then booped him on the nose. "Its good. I like it when you're cheesy."

Alastor felt his face grow hot. He would have to be much more 'cheesy' in the future. Seeing her laugh was far more important than his ego. 

He scoffed, what an absurd thought. How unlike him to place someone before himself. Yet, still, he didn't mind it. 

Alastor had only told Husk a half-lie. He had met Charlie in second block and been her partner. But Helsa and Seviathan hadn't been an issue for him. No, the reason he can't be with her in public has always been because of her father. 

Originally, though now the thought makes his heart ache, he had actually despised his Princesse. Oh, how she had made his head pound with that infuriating smile he found so comforting. 

He couldn't believe he had planned to actually off her.

__  
It was the end of their project. 

Charlie and Alastor had practiced weeks on their presentation and report of the mold they found growing on the school campus. The name, family, all that science-y stuff. 

And Alastor hadn't been more pleased. Charlie was a disastrous public speaker. Or, well, at least she had been before he got ahold of her. He wasn't about to let her ruin his straight A's, however. So, every spare second in class Alastor would bug her until she gave a great speech. 

He noticed the way she looked at him during practices. She definitely enjoyed his company. And oh my, that look she gave him made him hungry. The familiar feeling of his heart racing, his fingers itching to touch the crimson liquid inside a living things body. This had to be that feeling. That burning itch he couldn't ignore. It compelled him, begged him, pleaded to him...

Kill her.

She would be the easiest of prey.

He planned meticulously for a week on how to properly trick her. She already was interested, but she wouldn't blindly follow him into a forest for easy dismemberment. Even someone as trusting and kind as her would recognize a red flag like that. No, he'd need to bide his time for a while, grow their relationship. 

So for a solid month, all throughout the project, he had used his southern twang and hospitality to gain her trust. He called her 'darling' and 'dear' more than anyone, and he looked at her differently than anyone else. He almost surprised himself a few times, his acting was so good he sometimes felt like he genuinely wanted to be around her. 

He wondered if he'd miss her after all was over? 

Alastor had been proud of her during the presentation. She did well on her pronunciation, hardly stammered, and towards the end she truly spoke passionately. 

To celebrate, Alastor made her an offer. "Let me take you for a walk, nothing strange, just two friends talking." He had played it off well. Eyelids lowered, leaning on her desk with one hand, a soft smile. All too cliche, but oh well! It worked! 

"A walk?" Charlie blushed. "Like after school?"

Alastor nodded, "precisely, my dear! There's a lovely little trail by my house that leads to a truly breathtaking view." 

Charlie looked to the ground and bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm... not sure my parents would like-"

"Charlie." 

Her eyes immediately looked up and met his. The room seemed to get much smaller around the two. 

Alastor brought his face close to hers. "Don't you get tired of being caged up? A pretty dame like you needs to spread her wings, right?"

Her throat closed up. Words failed her in the most simple of manners.

Alastor chuckled. "I'll see you outside at 4:00pm."

Just as expected, she had been outside, waiting at the back entrance. 

"You knew where to find me?" he raised a quizzical brow. 

Charlie's lips puckered and she seemed to squeeze into herself. "I- I asked around! I didn't- " She stopped herself and ran a hand over her face. "I promise I'm not a creep. Come on, let's go so I can see what's so breathtaking."

"Ah, yes! Breathtaking indeed, darling." He bowed and opened the door for her to exit. 

She was so trusting, so easily manipulated. 

Charlie walked in front of him, rambling about a topic he couldn't be concerned about. She swung her arms and hands exuberantly, almost theatrically. Alastor smiled at her enthusiasm. 

"- and like, it's just weird that people would use that as an excuse. It's not rocket-science, it's pizza. Pizza and fruit can totally mix and be a wonderful combination. It's like the whole opposites attract trope- pineapple and pizza are my canon pair."

She turned, eyes suddenly confused as she looked at him. "What...?" she asked. "Don't tell me you don't like pineapple-pizza."

Alastor raised a brow. "What? Is there something on my face?" He raised a hand and tried to feel for anything.

"No, no," Charlie laughed. "I just don't think I've ever seen you smile like that."

Alastor tilted his head. "Like what? Is my smile not the same as it is every other day?"

Charlie squinted her eyes and leaned a little too close for comfort towards his face. "Hmm... something's different. It looks more comfortable, not as strained or forced."

Alastor felt the tiniest bit insecure. Was his smile fake looking? How did this insignificant girl see through his facade so easily? He worked maliciously on his appearance. Her keen eye was something to be wary of. He'd have to be quick when disposing of her so she wouldn't catch on too soon. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She jumped away, hands now covering her face. "I got too close, didn't I? I didn't mean to be rude."

"No need to worry," Alastor confronted. "I was just surprised. You've no reason to beat yourself up, dear."

Charlie smiled at him and they began to walk in a comfortable silence. Charlie's hands were crossed behind her back, allowing her momentum to let her hands bounce behind her. 

Alastor wasn't as far behind her as before. He was much closer to her side now, but still a step or two behind her. He felt his back pocket to make sure his knife was still with him. He felt the cold metallic against his fingers. He bit his lip to stop the adrenaline building inside him. Alastor held it firmly behind his back. Once they reached the densest part of the forest, he would have her where he wanted her. 

Alone. 

Scared. 

Confused. 

Imagining the look of fear caressing her features as he raised a blood-stained knife to her neck made his heartbeat quiver. 

Distracted by his thoughts, Alastor hadn't realized that Charlie had reached for his hand and now held it in hers. 

The sudden affection made him freeze. 

"Thank you, Al. This means a lot to me, " she smiled and pushed back a few stray hairs. That smile... ignorance truly is bliss. "I want to do this again with you."

He stilled, no words could describe the static sound going on in his brain. The words simply didn't exist to describe the confusion, joy, and frustration that fought inside his skull. 

And before he could stop himself, his lips moved by themselves. "Me too, " he found himself saying. 

What was happening?

What was wrong with him?

Why was his hand shaking? 

Why did the knife feel so heavy in his hand all of a sudden? 

She squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present. "Come on, you said it was this way, right?"

"Ye-Yeah-" he stopped and cleared his throat. "Ahem, I mean, yeah, it's over here, follow me." 

What in the Hell was happening? What was that just now? Alastor did not freeze. And Alastor definitely didn't stutter. 

It took only a few moments for them to make their way through the trail. Alastor was so flustered he had near all forgotten about killing Charlie. His mind was so concentrated on the severe character flaw he had just experienced. 

He was a murderer. Murderers don't get flustered like that. 

What was wrong? 

He felt Charlie's hand leave his grasp and he looked to her. Her eyes were set in front of them, wide and sparkling. "Wow, " her arms hung by her side as she looked at the sky in front of them. "Its like... cotton candy, " she smiled, her eyes darting between the clouds.

Looking at her, soaking in the sunset, it stirred his heart. A feeling he hadn't been all that certain of became to bubble inside him. 

Love. 

Did he love her? Was he capable of love? Was this what love felt like? He was certain this couldn't be lust, so what else could this be?

One thing was certain, however. 

She needed to be his. 

Only his. 

He didn't want her around anyone else.

But he didn't love her, no. 

That would be a bunch of wacky nonsense now...

Wouldn't it?  
__

Alastor felt almost guilty at remembering that night. Charlie was far too trusting, and that's why she needed him to protect her. 

He knew firsthand how easily she was to fool. 

"Did you tell Vaggie about us?" He asked, hoping to clear his thoughts.

Charlie looked away, but Alastor could tell she was upset and blushing. "I tried not to, but I'm a terrible liar- she saw through everything I said."

"Do you trust her?" 

"Absolutely!" Charlie faced him, she sounded almost offended that he'd ask such a question. "Vaggie wouldn't betray me and tell anyone."

"Are you positive?" Alastor asked one more time. 

Charlie pulled her lips into a thin line and her eyebrows lowered. If that was meant to her her serious face, or wasn't working on intimating Alastor. He found it quite adorable. "I trust Vaggie with my life, she knows that if she doesn't keep this a secret it would make me upset."

Alastor hummed in thought, his finger delicately tapping the rock they sat on. "I guess it's okay. Plus, I could always kill her if she told?" 

Charlie jerked back from his touch for a moment and looked at him in shock. But his eyes were closed and his smile was thin-lipped. Then suddenly she burst out laughing and lightly shoved Alastor on the shoulder, "you're such a card, Al! Killing Vaggie? HA! That's a little dark for a joke."

Alastor didn't understand what she found so funny, but he didn't want to interrupt her laughing. She came alive when she laughed. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks grew in color, it was as if watching a butterfly emerge. 

Just a little longer, please

He found himself begging time to stop. 

"I know you'd never actually hurt someone. The pen thing from today was just a show, " she waved off the idea. 

"Of course, " he smiled. "A twig like me offing someone? The notion is laughable."

"You're too strong to be a twig," Charlie noted. "You're more like... a deer's antlers. They look kinda weak and fragile, but they are super strong realistically."

Alastor liked the sound of that. "A deer, huh? My, my, that would suit me well, wouldn't it? Seeing that I hunt them," he laughed. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean." She playfully shoved him then laid her head on his shoulder. 

Moments passed with no conversation, just looking at the stars shine down on them. 

"What are you thinking about?" Alastor asked. 

Charlie sighed and squeezed her arms around his waist. "How I'm going to tell you that I have to leave now."

"Leave?" Alastor asked. "But we've only been here for but an hour. Darling, did I do something to upset you?"

"No, it's just... Dad is coming home tomorrow and I wanted to get up early to have breakfast with him."

Alastor's stomach churned. He didn't want her to leave. She needed to stay just a few more minutes with him. He wasn't ready to not see or talk with her like this again.

"Stay, please. Just a few more moments, I have a surprise for you, " Alastor smiled smugly. "Since we can't dance together at the school dance, I have prepared for us a special dance." 

|||   
(Not important to the story, just wanted to write it, feel free to skip by it)

”Well, I will call you darlin' and everything will be okay”

He placed his arms around her waist, making her already permanent blush deepen. 

”’Cause I know that I am yours and you are mine  
Doesn't matter anyway”

While he stared into her eyes, he couldn’t help but feel guilty- almost repulsed that he had threatened to take this wonderful girl out of this world. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like without her. 

“In the night, we'll take a walk, it's nothing funny”

He squeezed her waist tighter and brought her body against his. 

”Just to talk”

He remembered how gorgeous she looked when she first saw this clearing. He engraved it in his mind. Her hair waving through the wind, her eyes staring in awe, her mouth agape.

”Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time”

He remembered the first time they held hands. How he never wanted that warmth to go away.

”You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you mine”

They held hands as they spun in a circle. 

”Well, I have called you darlin' and I'll say it again, again  
So kiss me 'til I'm sorry, babe, that you are gone and I'm a mess”

The very thought of Charlie leaving him made him physically tense. He didn’t want to imagine how he would cope with such a loss. Whether she left of her own accord or something else happened, the outcome would not be pretty. 

”And I'll hurt you and you'll hurt me and we'll say things we can't repeat”

He swayed lightly with her for a moment, gently moving her in tune with the music. He kept his hands above her waist as she hugged him, making him feel warm and safe. 

”Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time”

He felt her hands travel to his shoulders, it made his body stiffen, but he didn’t stop swaying with the music. 

”You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you mine”

Her eyes looked so innocent. So sweet and pure. Everything that needed to be protected. 

How long would it be until she found out about his ‘hobby’. One day he wouldn’t be able to hide it. 

”You need to know  
We'll take it slow  
I miss you so  
We'll take it slow  
It's hard to feel you slipping (You need to know)”

How would he even tell her? This wasn’t something she needed to know, right? He just needed to keep her safe. She doesn’t need to know anything. 

”Through my fingers are so numb (We'll take it slow)”

Alastor squeezed her in a possessive hug. She would not need to worry about a thing. 

”And how was I supposed to know (I miss you so)  
That you were not the one?”

She was going to stay his no matter what. No matter who stood in his way. Even if it was Charlie herself. 

”Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time”

He would treat anyone with the same hostility he showed Helsa earlier. 

”You know that I won't stop until I make you mine”

The puncturing of her skin would’ve been splendid. The blood pouring out, even just a trickle, would’ve been enough to get him really going. Her terrified face as he raised that pen was like a high. 

”You know that I won't stop until I make you mine”

He imagined raising that pen...

”Until I make you mine”

... and plunging it deep into Helsa’s vile throat. He would’ve violently torn it open and probably wouldn’t had been able to stop himself from stabbing her a few more times. 

But he couldn’t focus on that. Not with Charlie in front of him. 

”Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time  
Oh darlin', darlin', baby, you're so very fine”

He spun her out of his arms, causing her to have an almost confused expression. But it immediately shifted when he pulled her back in, yet now she faced away from him. His chest was against her back, his hands now gripping her hips. They swayed to the last four words in perfect rhythm with the song. 

”You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you”

Alastor kisses her neck gingerly and she slowly turned to face him. Their eyes met and she placed a loving kiss on his lips. She brought her hands to the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his short hair. 

Alastor had to fight the tingles he felt running through his body. His fight or flight responses were sending all the wrong signals. She stopped touching him, giving him a look of concern. 

He hated that look. 

He was fine. 

He shakily let his hands go to her face. Alastor placed on the fakest of rugged grins and brought his face to hers. 

This was their moment. 

He had no reason to be afraid. 

The kiss they shared was like nothing he had experienced. It was more passionate, more intense, more possessive. Alastor was surprised by his dear Charlie, she definitely had a hidden art for these types of things. 

As the song died down to the sweet “la, la, la’s”, all Alastor could think about was how he didn’t want this to end. 

|||

But Alastor just wanted to stay in the moment and soak up every fleeting second he had with her. He wanted this to last for years. He wanted to hold her hands in his and pull her close and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to hold her so tight she could barely breathe. He wanted her to stay in his sight every second so he knew she'd be okay. 

Just how insane was he?

Sadly, the moment did end. Charlie, once again, reminded him that she needed to go home. Sullenly he nodded his head and walked her through the damp forest back to the road. 

He dropped her off a block before her house, promising to follow in the shadows to make sure she made it home safe. 

It was almost funny, seeing her walk away from him, only to turn around and him be already hidden. She walked with her hands folded in front of her, occasionally her eyes would dart from the left and right. Any sound was recognized and she would look in its direction with skepticism. 

What? Did she think he was going to pop out and scare her? 

His smile turned devilish. Maybe he would do that one night in the future. Once she feels safe and secure... once she feels like he would never do something like that. 

Oh, what fun it would be to see her shriek in freight, only to see that she was in no danger whatsoever. What would that expression look like on her face he wondered? 

He watched as Charlie made her way to her front door and knocked lightly. A few moments passed until Vagatha answered the door. Immediately she scanned Charlie's body, turning her around and looking her up and down. 

Alastor scoffed. What was she looking for? Bite marks? Bruises? 

He wish he could hear what they were saying, but as Charlie begins speaking to Vaggie her furrowed eyebrows lessen and her shoulders get less tense. Charlie places a comforting hand on Vaggies shoulder. Vaggie sighs, rubs her temples, then gives a reluctant smile to Charlie. She then pulls her into a tight hug. 

Seeing Charlie wrapped in Vaggie's hug made him frown. Their bodies were too close. H could practically see the way Vaggie buried herself in Charlie's hair. 

It made his chest hurt, made his eye twitch. 

He needed something to distract himself from this disastrous feeling. 

Lucky for him, old drunken fools were easy to come by on his way home. Most didn't even see him coming, just a shadow, then their jugular was effectively cut. 

This victim was just like that, old, drunk, puking his guts out in an alley. All Alastor had needed to do was kick his leg in and hold his head to his chest then slice the throat. Took barely a minute. 

The blood dripped into his hands. 

He wanted more. He needed something more to help relieve his stress. 

||Warning: Gore and Violence following||

If this old bastard had been Vaggie... what would he do?

He stared at the body, trying to imagine this old fool as the feisty little girl he despised. 

Alastor delicately juggled the knife in his fingers. His movements we're swift, precise, killing came as second nature. 

Yet this was different. This was... therapeutic. Feeling his anger and frustration being redirected into his knife was exuberating. He swung the knife down and punctured the man’s chest. Each stab representing what had ruined his day. 

One, for Charlie leaving early.  
Two, for Killjoy catching him.   
Three, for Vaggie’s relationship with Charlie.   
Four, for Helsa's comments and constant belittlement of Charlie. 

And he did it again, and again, and again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and-

He plunged his hands into the gut of his victim. He needed to feel more. He needed to feel like he was causing irreversible damage. If this was Helsa, Vaggie, or Killjoy the joy he would feel would be immeasurable, right? 

Without realizing it, the entirety of the mans innards had been ripped and torn out of his body, leaving a huge bloody mess in the vacant alley. 

For a moment, he worried over the mess. He looked at his hands in disgust. Blood was so messy- it stained clothing and occasionally skin. He really should've been paying more attention. He would've preferred not to have to clean up after himself. For now, he’d have to hide the body and get Husk to collect it tomorrow. He’ll do a good deep clean of the area. 

He picked up what he could and pushed the parts behind the dumpter. He looked at the blood now staining the concrete, no longer was it warm or flowing. It was cold and sticky. He tried his best to dodge the pools of blood so to not track any shoe prints. 

As he made his way home in the dark he found that despite his earlier activity he still felt sour. He couldn't help but feel angered by the thought of Charlie and Vaggie together. He wouldn't mind it of they were just friends and that was their only intent. But he can't deny the look of undying admiration in their eyes when they see each other. 

Would Charlie’s eyes ever look at him that way? 

He sighed through his nostrils. Nonsense, Charlie adored him and he adored her. Not even a young lass like Vaggie could steal her from him. 

And damn her if she tried. 

He decided that he wouldn't cause any harm to Vaggie. She, after all, posed little threat to Charlie. His attention was better focused on those who wanted to harm her. He hummed in thought. Maybe he ought to ask dear Vagatha if she’d like to join him in his little- ”Charlie Protection Squad.” Husk was already in it, even though he didn't know it. And having Vaggie on his side would actually be so much more advantageous than having her against him. 

His smile stretched wide with joy. All this worry over nothing! All Alastor had needed was a good night and to be alone with his thoughts. Now everything was going to be okay. 

With Charlie his, Vaggie under his thumb, Husk acting as an accomplice, and the rest of the school terrified- ha! All his goals we're within his grasp. 

He couldn't have his enthusiasm as he entered his home. A tiny, yet acceptable house just large enough for his mother and himself. 

"Mother! I'm home!" He beamed. 

"Oh, great!” She smiled and went to greet him. ”Did you have fun on your date?” Alastor nodded as a response. ”It was lovely, mama, ” he gave a quick peck on her cheek. She leaned away from him and straightened out his hair. ”That's grand, sweetie-pie, go on and get changed, dinner's on the table, my love." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

”And tonight's dinner was rather lively earlier, by the way, so it's a little fresh. Hope you don't mind.”

”Never, mother, your cooking is to die for. Raw or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I hate the ending. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> *lip-smack
> 
> It izzz what it izzz

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!!! 
> 
> You can follow me for updates/more Hazbin Hotel content on Twitter at @hazbin_a / ”René Rose”


End file.
